Mina Carstairs
This article uses material from the “Mina Carstairs” article on the Shadowhunter wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. '''Wilhelmina "Mina" Carstairs '''is the daughter of Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs. She is also the adoptive sister of Kit Herondale, and the ''parabatai ''of Emmy Herondale. Biography Change in Tessa Jem and Tessa were in Los Angeles in August 2012 when they found out that Tessa was pregnant with their first child. Tessa started having difficulty with her ability to Change. When Tessa Changed into Rosemary and was mortally stabbed by Fal, Tessa was unable to Change back into her original form completely because of the child, unwittingly saving her from the wound. The child's presence in her body, however, prevented her from Changing back for days before Tessa finally managed. Brother Enoch informed her of her pregnancy, and Tessa later told Jem, and though Tessa dreaded the thought of watching Jem and their child age and die before her, both parents happily looked forward to the child. Moments before her birth in March 2013, the ghost of Livia Blackthorn arrived in the conservatory of their home while Tessa was in labor. Livia, in her disassociated state, briefly considered switching places with Mina. Magnus Bane later arrived, sent Livvy away, and helped Jem deliver the baby. Jem and Tessa named her after Will and Rosemary and gave her both of Jem's family names. She was cherished by her parents and their friends, and she was raised alongside Kit Herondale, whom her parents took in months before her birth. Move to Los Angeles When Mina was five years old, Jem and Tessa decided to move back to Los Angeles. Kit reunited with Ty Blackthorn. It was there that Mina met the Herondales, Lightwoods, and Blackthorns. She became fast friends with Emmy, Stevie, and Eli. Parabatai Mina became best friends with Emmy Herondale, and when they were thirteen, Mina asked Emmy is she wanted to become her ''parabatai. ''Emmy accepted, and the two performed the ceremony two months after Eli and Stevie became ''parabatai. ''Mina and Jem gave Emmy a Carstairs family ring, and Emmy gave her a Herondale family ring, which Mina wears on a chain around her neck. Because of them becoming ''parabatai, ''Mina, Jem, Tessa, Kit, and Ty all decided to split their time between New York and Los Angeles. Most of the time, Mina resides at the New York Institute with the Herondales and Lightwoods, and spends two weeks a month in Los Angeles with the Herondales, Lightwoods, Blackthorns, and Penhallows. Personality Mina is a nice contrast with Emmy, who is brash, impulsive, and easy-to-anger. Mina has a calming presence, and is the only person who can calm Emmy down when she's upset. She and Emmy spend a considerable amount of time in the library. When they were young, Emmy helped her with her reading due to Mina having dyslexia. Mina is extremely protective of her family and ''parabatai, ''and in the right circumstances, she can become just as sassy and unpredictable as Emmy. She loves playing the violin, and often will play with Emmy, Eli, Gina, and Lily. Mina has a lot of patience, and Stevie often jokes that Mina must have stolen Emmy's patience because she doesn't have any. Mina is sweet and gentle (most of the time), but quickly becomes a storm of fire if you mess with her family or ''parabatai. '' She is in a band called "Pandemonium" with Eli, Gina, and Emmy. Usually, Max, Rafe, and Stevie all clear out of the Institute when they're rehearsing due to all of the noise that they make. Max claims that the entire state of New York can hear them rehearse. Sometimes the band puts on "concerts" that they force everyone in the Institute to attend (and sometimes even Bat, Maia, Ida, Kyle, & the vampire clan). They often hang up fliers around the Institute in random places. Physical Appearance According to Emmy, Mina has straight, sleek black hair with slightly upturned, dark eyes. She has slender fingers like her father, and Tessa's chin. She is about four inches taller than Emmy, and has a lean and wiry build. Emmy has commented many times that both she and Eli should learn how to play the piano because they have very slender fingers ("pianist hands" as Emmy says), but both have refused - Mina because she prefers the violin, and Eli because he just wants to annoy Emmy. Trivia * She is very good with swords. * She has dyslexia, and Emmy spent hours in the library with her when they were young, helping her improve her reading. * She plays the violin, like her father. * She possesses a Herondale family ring, which she wears around her neck. * She spends a lot of time with Lily Chen. * Eli, Gina, Emmy, and her are apart of called "Pandemonium." She plays violin, Emmy plays piano, Eli plays guitar, and Gina plays the drums. They often force Stevie, Rafe, and Max to attend their "concerts" in the music room, and according to Eli, they cause "quite a racket." * She loves vanilla ice cream.